


[podfic] First Step

by applegeuse



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of ladysisyphus' fic "First Step." It was recorded as part of the <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V</a>.</p>
<p><b>Summary:</b> Molly still wasn't exactly sure what a spleen did, but having had one shot out of her sure slowed her down at the Logging Festival.</p>
<p><b>Length:</b> 00:06:33</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922121) by [ladysisyphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysisyphus/pseuds/ladysisyphus). 



**Title:** [First Step](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1922121)  
 **Author:** ladysisyphus  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Fargo (2014)  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Author’s Summary:** Molly still wasn't exactly sure what a spleen did, but having had one shot out of her sure slowed her down at the Logging Festival.  
 **Length:** 00:06:33

 **Download:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5BFargo%5D%20First%20Step.mp3) (6.1 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


 **Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, which you can find [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).


End file.
